Nanoha×Fate
(original work) |illustrator = Takuya Fujima (ch.1) Hiroshi Hiroyama (ch.2) |magazine = |publisher = |first = 2010 |last = 2010 |volumes = |chapters = 2 |chapter_list = #Chapters |continuity = continuity::Standalone |chronology = chronology::0065 }} (known as Lyrical Nanoha×Prisma☆Illya in some websites) is a short manga between Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, and its , published primarily as a memorial for the 5th anniversary of the magazine in published::2010. The manga was written by Masaki Tsuzuki, with credited as the original work creators. It consists of two unrelated chapters. The first was illustrated by Takuya Fujima, the Illustrator of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid, and the second by Hiroshi "Kalmia" Hiroyama, the creator of Fate/kaleid liner. Production Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma☆Illya has made a number of references to the Nanoha series in the past, including Ruby's suggesting on one occasion that Illya "obliterate all her enemies at once with a Lyrical-grade magical blast". While in development, it was widely believed that this crossover would be set in the time of ViVid, due to the shared themes of legendary heroes returning from the past. This lead the creators to confirm that despite their similarities, "Olivie is not ". Canonicity The first chapter is apparently set at the beginning of the Fifth Holy Grail War in the Fate/stay night chronology but fitting it into the Nanoha chronology is more difficult. On the one hand, it features nine-year old Nanoha and Fate who cooperate with each other, placing it no earlier than A's. On the other, Yuuno is still injured and calls for help, placing it at the beginning of MGLN. However, it is impossible for Nanoha to have aquired Raising Heart before meeting Yuuno, meaning that Nanoha and Fate are from a different time. The second chapter is set firmly in the Fate/kaleid liner AU. In the Nanoha chronology, it is set during the the original series, while Nanoha and Fate were still fighting over Jewel Seeds. Further complicating things, Nanoha and Fate use the character designs from The MOVIE 1st, though this may be for publicity purposes. Chapters conducts the ritual to summon a for the Fifth . However, instead of canonically summoning , she accidentally ends up with two magical girls: Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa. Over at 's house, she expresses doubts that s (at least, the classical image of them) can even compete with the real Servants. Shirou's own Servant asks to confirm the girls' power. The two of them battle her on equal grounds, and the astonished Tohsaka has to admit that modern magical girls are "more radical" than they used to be. Meanwhile, in Uminari City, Yuuno Scrya ends up summoning Archer himself. }} , and Miyu prepare for a race at the school pool. However, the moment they jump into the water, they are pulled into the interdimensional space littered with buildings from all over the world. Their s (which function akin to Intelligent Devices) recommend leaving as soon as they find the culprit responsible for the dimensional warp. Just then, a giant formless monster similar to the ones spawned by Jewel Seeds attacks them. They evade and counterattack to no effect. Then, however, Nanoha arrives and obliterates it with a massive Divine Buster blast. Illya and Miyu are surprised to see a "real magical girl" when Nanoha introduces herself, and Magical Ruby comments how Illya's power level rose dramatically after watching her. Nanoha asks if they have seen Fate, who has also been pulled into the warp, and they go searching for her. At this moment, the space around them begins to crumble and many more monsters appear. As they fend them off, the dimensional flux intensifies and a building starts falling onto Nanoha, who is saved by Fate's timely arrival. Fate dismisses her gratitude and points towards a clock tower that hasn't been affected by the flux, meaning that the culprit must be hiding inside. The tower is protected by a powerful shield, so the girls combine their powers to take it down. Inside are Rin and , who have been experimenting with magic and accidentally created a dimension warp. After Illya knocks both out, Fate leaves through a portal in the tower. Illya comments that she seems opposed to the idea of being friends with Nanoha, but Nanoha only replies that she is glad to have become friends with her and Miyu. As Illya and Miyu return to their world, they learn that only ten seconds have passed since they left, so nobody noticed their absence. However, she then realizes that Raising Heart returned along with her instead of Magical Ruby. }} Characters * * * * * * * * * Yuuno Scrya * Nanoha Takamachi * Fate Testarossa * shares a voice actress with Hayate Yagami. In Fate/stay night: Réalta Nua, shares a voice actress with Nanoha Takamachi. Devices * Raising Heart * Bardiche * Magical Ruby (Illya's Kaleidostick) * Magical Sapphire (Miyu's Kaleidostick) Spells * Divine Buster * Include (Miyu) * Include (Illya) * Schneiden (Illya) * Shoot (Miyu) * Thunder Smasher External links * Lyrical Nanoha×Prisma☆Illya at MangaFox. Category:Media